


bound for fun

by n_kei



Series: addendum [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Finger Sucking, Lemon, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, implied face sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: Not everyone knows what they want, and that's okay.





	bound for fun

**Author's Note:**

> If you are underaged, cannot handle mature themes, or got to the end of the story and wondered what the hell happened, this story probably isn't for you. I deliberated posting something that needed very little hand-holding, even less so than in between words, so please prove to me I can write (and post) more of this knowing it sits with good heads on shoulders.
> 
> The story was prompted by [this ask](https://curiouscat.me/n_kei/post/846968926), which had all the ingredients, I just let it stew in a rather... hot... pot. I'm halfway from blushing and stammering into oblivion. If this is not a correct depiction of D/S relationships, I do apologize and will try harder to write it more accurately next time.

The ridges on his dragon stretches Taeyong obscenely as Jaehyun slowly pushes it in, inch by beautifully painful inch.

There’s something to be said about Taeyong, whose namesake is a dragon, getting nailed by an oversized lizard’s dildo, but Taeyong isn’t going to think too hard about that one. Plus, Jaehyun’s more interested in the way Taeyong’s legs strain against the rope binds, just tight enough to spread himself wide open for his viewing pleasure, but not tight enough to cause prolonged discomfort or damage.

“You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” He says, a light chide to his tone.

It takes a few seconds for Taeyong to catch his breath, because he has six beautiful, painful ribbed inches pressing deep inside of him. “I-I’m not, sir.”

Jaehyun presses an inch in and hears Taeyong let out a loud moan. The ridges must’ve brushed against his prostate from this angle. He smirks and pours a little more lubricant over the last three inches of the toy, spreading and twisting it until another half inch enters Taeyong.

“Oh dear,” he says airily, turning on the dildo so that it rotates, rhythmic and agonizingly slowly, inside Taeyong. “Now you’ve done it. Here’s the first lesson: Never lie to me.”

Taeyong freezes. The pleasure coils at the pit of his abdomen and mounts up. His skin, already beaded with sweat, becomes even more sensitive.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Jaehyun hums lightly, the low sound resonates in the padded room. “I was going to untie you and let you stretch it out for a bit before we got started. But since you lied to me, I’ll have to punish you now. Do you understand?”

Taeyong sucks in a breath and nods. Jaehyun smirks, but it’s not like Taeyong can see his expression anyway. He’s not only bounded, but also blindfolded to heighten his senses.

Without warning, Jaehyun lays three healthy swats across Taeyong’s ass, which reddens from the impact. He doesn’t swing hard; he’s trying to gauge the muscle tone of Taeyong’s glutes. On someone with less muscles, Jaehyun’s slaps would break blood vessels. But Taeyong’s rump is firm and delightfully bouncy, and Jaehyun’s hand itches to do it again. “This is for lying to me.”

Taeyong groans softly as his body trembles from blows.

“Don’t do it again. Next time, it’ll be much worse.”

The warning hangs in the air as Jaehyun lands two more slaps, hard, on the red skin of Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong yelps this time. “You didn’t answer me. Do I make myself clear?”

Staccato breaths punctuate the air.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I’m going to untie you now. Do you need water?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you want to take a break?”

There was an imperceptible pause, but Taeyong shakes his head again. “No, sir.”

“Good.”

Jaehyun makes quick work of the ropes that releases Taeyong from his hanging position in the air, and the older man falls to the ground for a moment, trying to gather his bearings. Jaehyun walks around and pulls Taeyong up by his collar. The blindfold obstructs almost half of Taeyong’s face, so it’s a little hard to read his expression.

“How are your legs?”

“They’re fine, sir. Thank you for asking, sir.”

Jaehyun hums noncommittally and walks to the bed, pulling along Taeyong by his collar. He follows with shaky legs. When they near the bed, Jaehyun patiently guides Taeyong’s knees to the edge of the bed, where he settles and turns to Taeyong expectantly.

“I want you to lick me.”

Taeyong nods with a tremble down his body. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Jaehyun eases down more comfortably on the sheets and pillows as Taeyong sinks to his knees, feeling with soft, sure fingertips up Jaehyun’s shins, knees, inner thighs, and higher still until he reaches what he’s looking for. His mouth follows his fingers, trailing kisses, open, wet and warm, across Jaehyun’s skin.

Jaehyun purrs with pleasure at the touch. “Such a good mouth.”

The pink lips curl into a small, shy smile. “Thank you, sir.”

Not for the first time, Jaehyun itches to take the blindfold off of the pink-haired man, but he stops himself in time. He doesn’t want to violate the rules that Taeyong has set down, after all.

 

Prior to their meeting, Taeyong had provided a list of what he could handle, what he wanted, and what his safe word was in a neat, organized document. No skin breaking. No prolonged damage. Bottom only. It’s hard to believe that this is Taeyong’s first bondage experience with another person, when his notes are so detailed. But Taeyong had wanted the session to be as unpredictable as possible. He wanted to be at the mercy in another person’s hands with no lines crossed. So Jaehyun, the professional, was brought into the picture.

Jaehyun walked in knowing what to expect, but the scene shocks him anyway.

A man, with a shock of pink hair and pale skin, is skillfully, artfully tied inside the rented room.

Three hours.

Jaehyun smirked, and got to work.

 

Back to the present, Taeyong’s tongue licks thick lines up the girth of Jaehyun’s dick, stretching the pink skin up slightly and leaving a trail of wetness. One of his hand cups Jaehyun’s balls, hot and heavy from a week’s worth of release, which was another item on the list. The other hand circles the base of Jaehyun’s cock squeezing and stroking slightly. He knew what he was doing.

“May I taste you, sir?” he asks.

Jaehyun doesn’t feel charitable though. “No. Keep licking.”

Taeyong makes a soft sound of complaint, but his tongue laps at the soft skin of Jaehyun’s cock, inhaling his musk and cologne, while his hands continue their ministrations. Jaehyun’s hand sinks into the soft pink locks and guides the talented mouth around his dick.

It’s only until a few minutes later, when Jaehyun is properly wetted, that his fingers dig into the scalp and he orders, “Open your mouth.”

Taeyong obediently does as told, opening his mouth and tilting his head slightly, presenting Jaehyun with a lovely view of his pink lips and pale neck. Jaehyun then plunges into the mouth, and Taeyong eagerly licks and swallows as much as he can. He thrusts in a slow, predictable rhythm, determining the pace for Taeyong, who is unperturbed that his mouth is being used this way because he gets to taste the man whose voice is liquid gold, warm and rich and melting him from the inside.

Pre-come leaks from the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, and Taeyong quickly laps it up, eager to taste, to pleasure, to feel-

Taeyong’s tongue swirls around Jaehyun’s spongy tip, brushing against the thick, sensitive vein on the underside of the cock before bobbing his head up and down, intent on taking as much of this delicious treat as he can. His throat bulges from getting bottomed out, but he doesn’t care.

Jaehyun lets him do this for a dozen strokes, then his grip on Taeyong’s hair tightens and he yanks him backwards as Taeoyng is sucking. His mouth comes off with a loud pop around Jaehyun’s dick, the sound tightens Jaehyun’s abdomen.

He tilts Taeyong’s head up and captures his lips in a rough, biting kiss. Taeyong mewls into the kiss, tongue pressing up to dance and twirl and-

Again, Jaehyun quickly tugs him away by his hair, and Taeyong actually makes a soft sound of frustration.

Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow, digging his nails deeper into Taeyong’s skull. “What was that?”

Taeyong whimpers from the pain. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“If I hear that one more time, you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jaehyun falls back into bed, and pulls Taeyong onto him. He slips two fingers inside Taeyong’s mouth, who opens up and licks the digits that were offered to him with enthusiasm. When his fingers are dribbling, Jaehyun pushes him away, repositioning them so that Taeyong is arched over him, his mouth breaths away from Jaehyun’s dick while his own rump is presented to Jaehyun.

“Do not suck.”

Taeyong stills from the command. Again, he whines, but doesn’t do anything else. Jaehyun’s cock bumps and splats against his cheek and nose and mouth, but he doesn’t react. Meanwhile, Jaehyun plunges his sloppy fingers into Taeyong’s hole, gently brushing against his prostate, and tasting his cock and balls. Taeyong whines and arches, pressing backwards for more contact.

“Sit up.”

Taeyong obeys, resting his weight on his trembling legs. Oh, but his entire body is shaking from exertion. Jaehyun spreads his cheeks wide and dips his tongue into Taeyong’s hole. It was stretched by the dragon a while ago, but still clenches around his tongue so deliciously. His hands draw circles up and around Taeyong’s legs and ass, eliciting moans and shivers from the other man. Taeyong’s erection stands fat and tall against his abdomen, pre-come leaking profusely, and Jaehyun wraps a hand around it as his tongue plunges a little deeper.

“Sir, please. I’m close. Please.”

“Do not come.”

He continues to lick and taste, and occasionally squeezing and twisting his hand up and down Taeyong’s cock, applying the lightest pressure to build the tension, but not enough to spill.

The pleasure builds up relentlessly now. A brush here, a lick there. Even the slightest touch on Taeyong’s inner thigh has him moaning. His abdomen clenches and unclenches, his breath short and shallow as he tries to stop himself from coming.

“Please. Please let me come, sir. Please.”

“No.”

After a few more minutes of this torture, Taeyong’s legs give way. He falls backwards, catching himself against the headboard. He whines and grunts a little when two shots of cum spew from his tip and onto Jaehyun’s pale digits and chest. Jaehyun immediately lets go, watching Taeyong’s cock twitch and strain against an invisible force, willing himself to not chase after the high.

“You came,” he notes with a tone of disappointment.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m sorry.”

But it isn't enough.

He turns Taeyong around with a clinical, dispassionate touch. Sitting up, he reaches over to locate the lube on the bedside table and squeezes more on his hands to cover his cock with it. Then, spreading Taeyong’s legs on either side of his hips, Jaehyun tugs him downwards again.

“Fuck yourself on me.”

Taeyong complies.

It’s a tight fit, because Taeyong has come already, but he manages to squeeze himself around Jaehyun’s thick intrusion with aching slowness. His hips bounce a little shallowly to get used to the girth, and on the last bounce, Jaehyun angles his hips a little and Taeyong arches, seeing whites behind his eyelids when the tight bundle of nerves are teased. His dick bounces as a few more dollops of white spurts from his cock and dribbles down the side.

“You came again.”

“I’m sorry, sir. You feel so good inside me.”

“Don’t move.”

Taeyong doesn’t.

Jaehyun does, however. With Taeyong fully seated on him, he’s no longer supporting any weight. So Jaehyun draws circular patterns over his skin, watching with detached interest as the fine hairs raise along the paths he drew. The clenching around him loosens a little after a minute, and he wiggles his hips a bit.

“Can you handle riding me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you lying?”

“No, sir.”

“Then fuck yourself on me.”

Taeyong follows his instruction before he finishes the sentence, lifting his weight up and falling down slowly. Immediately, the warmth clenches around Jaehyun and his hand stops Taeyong’s hips, holding him in place.

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“This is your punishment. Do not move.”

Jaehyun’s fingers draw circles up Taeyong’s spine, and he arches into the touch. Jaehyun has never seen anything more beautiful. He attaches his mouth against Taeyong’s nipples, licking and biting one before moving onto the other, giving it equal attention. Taeyong’s hips stutter as his insides clench even more tightly around Jaehyun. He stops himself from moving.

Jaehyun hums lowly and presses wet, open-mouthed kisses across the expanse of Taeyong’s skin, sucking pink spots but not breaking vessel or skin. He tastes the salt and laps it up with precise, broad licks across the collarbone and up one side of Taeyong’s neck, before capturing Taeyong’s lips in a searing kiss. Taeyong immediately responds, pushing his tongue incessantly against Jaehyun’s, eager to taste and lick and suck.

Jaehyun lets him, feeling his own pleasure building up from the way his member is squeezed so nicely, sending delicious pangs of pleasure up his back, warming the base of his skull.

Jaehyun slows the passion with kisses that goes softer, and softer still, until they’re only kissing languidly. Twice, he feels Taeyong tighten around him, but a light smack on the but has him relaxing again.

Finally, Jaehyun pulls away, but not completely.

Before him, Taeyong stares back with blindfolded eyes, flushed cheeks, dishevelled pink hair and bruised, red lips. But instead of the pleasured tension that he expects, the air is filled with nervous energy.

He has seconds to make up his mind, but when he does, he stares directly at Taeyong’s unseeing eyes.

“I want to remove the blindfold. Can I?” He asks against Taeyong’s lips.

After a moment of hesitation, Taeyong nods.

The silk fabric releases, and Taeyong slowly opens his eyes.

A tear trickles down his cheek.

Jaehyun draws him close, a warm hand on his nape, the other falling to the small of his back. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” comes the shaky answer. But it is the truth.

A thumb rubs soft circles on Taeyong’s thigh. “Do you want to continue?”

Taeyong nods. “Yes, please. I need this.”

A soft look of understanding flashes in Jaehyun’s eyes. “Wrap your arms around me.”

Taeyong complies, pulling himself close enough that their chests are flushed together. Jaehyun guides his hips to a better position so he’s no longer straining his body the way he did. His motions are immediately tender, warmer, more caring. Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut and forces his breathing to even.

“Please don’t lie to me again. You don’t need to push yourself this far. You need to tell me what I can do for you. Do you understand?”

More tears follow the path of the first as Taeyong nods again.

Without a word, Jaehyun switches their positions so that he’s caging Taeyong’s lithe body with his own, all the while without pulling out. From this angle, he can press deeper, sheathing himself more fully into Taeyong. He gives it another moment for Taeyong to get used to the position, pressing tender kisses and licks up Taeyong’s body, fingertips dotting patterns on the legs that are hiked up his shoulders.

When his lips meet the salty tears from Taeyong’s chin, he opens his mouth and tastes it with slow deliberation. Then he rolls his hips forward a little.

Taeyong’s arms tighten around him.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, it feels really good.”

“Good.”

The nervous tension expel.

With a purposeful gentleness, Jaehyun slowly fucks into Taeyong. He listens to each hitch of breath, catching onto the hints that Taeyong unconsciously gives, making sure that he’s not putting anymore strain or pressure on the other. He learns his body language in a different way, and realizes that he’s read the signs all wrong. Jaehyun swallows the lump in his throat, ignoring the guilt and focusing instead on reaching the peak.

“Faster, please.”

Jaehyun follows his lead, thrusting a little harder and faster. Taeyong responds by pressing sloppy kisses on his shoulder, across his chest, nipping and tasting until he reaches the side of Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun rolls his hips and hits a deeper spot, and Taeyong unconsciously bites down.

“Nnh!”

Jaehyun ignores the pain. “Did that feel good?”

“Yes, yes it felt good.”

Jaehyun bounces several times, pistoning himself in and out and trying to aim for that spot again. Under him, Taeyong pants, whines, and wiggles into his thrusts, like he’s trying to urge him to go deeper. His eyes are glazed with lust, and his pink tongue licks against his lips, making a wet, squelching noise.

Jaehyun curls against Taeyong, groaning into the damp skin and latching onto the pulse point where Taeyong’s neck and shoulder meet. A silent question.

“Mark me,” pleads Taeyong softly.

Jaehyun sucks into the skin, lapping and nibbling as his thrusts keep a steady rhythm in the same angle. As the pressure of his mouth increases, so does the speed with which he thrusts in and, after a dozen more strokes, Taeyong stammers a soft, “I’m close. I’m close-” and Jaehyun quickly circles his hand around Taeyong’s erection, milking the member for the rest of its milk.

Taeyong lets out a quiet sob, breathlessly pressing a kiss under Jaehyun’s ear, and that sets Jaehyun off.

“Where?” He asks breathlessly.

“Inside. I want to feel your come inside me.”

With two more thrusts, Jaehyun presses firmly against Taeyong’s clutching inside and squirts forcefully into the body beneath him. The tight fit of Taeyong’s ass doesn’t allow the sperm to flow back out, and his legs around Jaehyun’s middle stops the latter from pulling off him completely. His message is clear: don’t move.

“Not crushing you, am I?”

“No, you’re good.”

The warmth in Taeyong’s voice makes Jaehyun smile.

“I never caught your name.”

Taeyong snorts back a bark of laughter. “Isn’t it a bit late for introductions?”

Jaehyun chuckles. “It might be, only after I’ve asked you to sit on my face so I can eat you out. That is, if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Oh, um,” Taeyong unwraps his legs and sits up, just as Jaehyun does the same. They shoot each other a measured look, steadfastly ignoring the mess between them. There’s still an air of hesitation between them, but instead of Jaehyun going to Taeyong, Taeyong leans forward this time, capturing Jaehyun’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“It’s Taeyong.”

Jaehyun pulls him closer, a hand cupping his ass.

“Well, Taeyong. You know what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tw](https://twitter.com/pnkpxls) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/n_kei)


End file.
